planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornelius (CE)
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Caesar's Infant Son is an upcoming character in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. This baby will be the youngest son of Caesar and his wife Cornelia as well as the younger brother of the couple's eldest son, River. Through his father, this baby is the youngest grandson of the late Bright Eyes and the late Alpha as well as the youngest adoptive grandson of the late Will Rodman and the late Caroline Aranha. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Not much is known about this child except that he is the youngest son of ape colony leader and king Caesar and his wife Cornelia. He is born during the events of Dawn. This child is also the younger brother of Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, River. More to come… Personality As the youngest child of Caesar and Cornelia, this little prince will be second-in-line to inherit the colony after his brother, River. As an infant, he is watched closely by both his parents as well as his brother but this does not appear to stop him from being curious about his family's new human friends. Forever playful, he wanders over to Ellie and Alexander, two of the humans and investigates them for himself while his mother doesn't heistate to allow him to be curious. His father on the other hand watches nervously the entire time. More to come… Relationships Caesar Caesar is this baby's father. He will be very close to his father as Caesar will be very protective over him. More to Come... Cornelia Cornelia is this baby's mother. Though very protective of her baby, she has enough trust to allow him to wander over to Ellie. More to Come... River River is this baby's older brother. More to Come... Ellie Ellie is a human in which this baby will interact with. He will be curious and will climb out of his mother's arms to climb all over Ellie. More to Come... Alexander Like Ellie, the baby interact with Alexander. More to Come... Notes Trivia * Mentioned at Comic Con 2013 by Andy Serkis and director Matt Reeves. * The baby is mentioned again by Andy Serkis during an interview at CinemaCon. One of the scenes shown at the Fox screening was the festivities involving Cornelia, seen wearing a crown of flowers, having just given birth to this child. * According to entertainment website Flicks and Bits, Caesar's infant child is his second-born son. * There is speculation from one entertainment site that this infant's name could be Cornelius. Another site has suggested the name Milo and that the baby could be considered the equivalent to Roddy McDowall's Caesar when he was born as Milo in Escape from the Planet of the Apes. *Confirmed by Andy Serkis in an interview with USA Today that the baby is a boy. *It is currently unknown if he has a birthmark like his father, and grandfather. *It is currently unknown what his name is. Image Gallery Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|In the protective arms of his father. Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png|Celebrating his birth in his mother's arms surrounded by his father and brother. Infant's birth 2.png|With his mother after birth. Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters